The Switch
by xXDemonic AngelXx
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get into a battle where new spells are cast. One hits Harry, changing him into a...woman? As Draco becomes obese, Harry's having sex with what seems to be his entire year...[oneshot]


Another one from my...odd...mind, and blahblahblah, dont own harry potter...but i do own Dustin Coonz...even tho he's only mentioned, lol

-------------------------------------------------------

"You're dead Potter!" Malfoy cried, throwing a spell at Harry.

Harry dodged it, rolling onto the ground, quickly getting up and yelling "Nice try Malfoy, but your aim is shit! _Stupefy_!"

The red beam of light barely missed Malfoy's white-blonde hair, making his anger double. "You'll pay for that, Potter! _Geschlechtsumwandlung_!"

A pink light shot out of Malfoy's wand and hit Harry in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. He quickly got up and shouted "_Drogensucht_," the dark green light hitting Malfoy in the leg. He fell down, grabbing the back of his leg, Harry taking the moment to shout "_Gedankenkontrolle—Fett!" _The purple light shot out and hit Malfoy in the back, sending him flying a couple of feet back. Harry sat down, panting, while keeping an eye on Malfoy. He was going to wake up feeling very peculiar tomorrow, but so would Harry, since he didn't know what spell had hit him. Ron and Hermione ran over to him, shouting "Harry!"

He looked at them, feeling comfort for some reason next to Ron more so than Hermione. "Are you all right?" they asked, Ron supporting a cut on his head and arm, Hermione with a black eye, and ripped robes.

"Yeah, I think so..." he replied, Ron and Hermione helping him stand up.

"What'd you do to Malfoy?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Oh, I gave him some spells he's not going to like. What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Same to them," Hermione replied. "Come on, we better go or Filch will catch us."

Harry looked around and sighed, remembering they were still in the northern most tower, and when Malfoy had found them, Hermione had put up a Silencing Ward, so no one would hear the fight. It had proved to be quite useful with all the noise they had made.

They walked together back to their tower, the fat lady looking upset when they had to wake her up. "What are you doing up? I shouldn't let you in."

"Leofanin," the three said as one, the portrait stubbornly swinging open.

Hermione bid the boys a tired good-night, Ron and Harry heading quietly up to their dormitories. "You all right mate?" Ron asked as they were changing. "You look kinda pale."

"I'll be all right, I'm probably just tired."

Both boys slipped into bed, Harry's body soon undergoing the changing of the spell.

In the morning, Harry and Ron met Hermione, Harry for some reason noticing Ron's lean muscles and lips more, his slightly messy hair, and deep, bright blue eyes. "You two look good today," she noted, thinking about what had happened during the night.

"Yeah, and I feel refreshed," Ron said as Harry shrugged.

"I guess. I just feel worn out."

The three went down to the Great Hall, enjoying every possible minute here they could, since it was their last year. Harry kept a careful watch on Malfoy, smiling non-stop. Malfoy was eating everything in front of him, never stopping, his roommates staring at him. "What'd you do to him?" Ron asked, leaning close.

"You know that mind confusion spell Moody told us about three years ago? Well, I finally figured out how it works, since he never really told us how to say it and stuff. So, it works, and Malfoy is soon going to be, well, extremely overweight."

Ron ducked under the table and started laughing, Hermione hiding her face in the _Daily Prophet._ "That's kinda mean, you know," she said, her voice muffled and oddly higher.

"Well, he'll soon figure out what spells I did to him, but I still have no idea what he did to me."

Hermione brought her face out of the paper, frowning and looking slightly worried, Ron also sitting up, taking some toast. Harry took three more pancakes, eating all of them, and then some sausage, starting to feel filled, when he saw Ron staring at him. "What?" he asked, "I'm hungry."

"More than usual though. Are you sure Malfoy didn't put the same thing on you?"

"He didn't, and I'm full now. I guess this is just my body's way of getting all it's energy back from last night," Harry said, drinking some of his juice.

"Whatever you say, mate."

The day slowly went by, Harry becoming more and more aware of the guys around him, and how they were built, and noticing more how girls looked and walked. When they were coming back from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry put his books against his chest, holding them close to him, Ron soon noticing. "Whoa, Harry, what's with the new way of holding the books? Isn't that how all the girls hold them?"

Harry quickly brought them down to his side, like how Ron's were held. After they went and set their stuff down in their dormitory's and heading down to the Great Hall, Cho said a quick but meaningful "Hi," to Harry, and blew him an also quick but meaningful kiss. "Look's like you still got one, Harry," Ron said, elbowing him in the side.

"So what? She's got the most gorgeous eyes, a bright smile, a perfect figure, great legs...stunning."

Harry stopped walking when he noticed Ron wasn't beside him anymore. "She's got _what?_" Ron finally said, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What's wrong?"

"You, you, oh my god, I don't even know what to say or think!"

Harry racked his brains, trying to figure out what was so bad about what he said about Cho. "I'm confused."

"Okay, okay, put it this way," Ron said, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and put his hands up in front of him while he was talking to Harry. Harry suddenly wondered how it would feel to be holding strong hands like that, when Ron spoke again. "You just described Cho, as a girl would a guy. Like, how she looked, and your tone of voice. Are you sure you're feeling okay mate?"

Harry thought about it, and felt sick. "I...I'm not sure. I feel...weird, but I don't know how, and what's happening."

"I don't either, and I don't get it. Could it be the spell Malfoy gave you?"

Harry thought. "It, it might be. I'm not sure. It's to confusing right now. I got hit with a bunch of different spells, some not even hurting."

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Ron asked silently, his enthralling blue eyes looking into Harry's stimulating green ones.

"Yeah, I-I wanna see Malfoy eating," Harry said, smiling. He was about to say because he was hungry, but he had eaten more today than he normally did, and he didn't want to worry Ron.

They joined Hermione, who was staring at Malfoy across the room. "I can't believe he just ate three whole chickens," she said, wide-eyed, and looked at her food, pushing it away. Harry had eaten enough dinner for him and Hermione, her looking sick. "I don't understand Harry, you're eating as much as Ron."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth.

"No, I guess not, just unusual."

When they were done eating and Malfoy looking just a bit chunkier, they left, Cho coming to them, Hermione pulling Ron away. "Hey Harry," she said, smiling.

"Hi Cho. How're you?"

She looked a little startled, and smiled. "I'm doing pretty well, Harry. I was wondering if I could tell you something." She looked into his eyes, Harry thinking of her eyes as a whirlpool of chocolate. "I, I wanted to apologize for our fifth year. I know I was being a down right bitch to you, and I want to say sorry, and especially for accusing you of liking Hermione. Since you two never went out from what I could see, I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, and I just want to say, the only thing I didn't understand was, why all the crying? Would you remember Cedric and feel bad because I was replacing him to you? Because I'd never do that. I could never match Cedric, and try to take his place .You felt strongly for him, maybe still do, and I'm okay with that."

Cho looked startled, and stopped walking. "You, you understand. Now I just feel downright stupid for before. And I, I want to make it up to you. Follow me."

Harry followed her to the Room of Requirement he noticed, and became very...confused. He didn't feel nervous, or excited, but more of content. He followed her into the room, shutting the door, Harry seeing the room transformed into a lovely bedroom, with a large bed with hangings that you could see through, and purple, red, and pink pillows with white bed covers; the floor was covered with one large, velvet fur, a fire going in a fireplace, a couch near it, covered with light blue velvet, and finally a large pool, with crystal clear blue water, and a slide leading into it. "Wow," Harry said, "this is, amazing, I think the right word is."

"Or, sexy, more or less." Cho giggled, and walked over to Harry. "I'm getting and little hot. Would you take my robes off, please?" she asked, putting on an overly cute pouting puppy face.

For some reason, Harry knew all the places a girl liked to be touched, and was slightly mystified with this information. He'd never had any other relationship besides Cho and Ginny—who had broken off with him over the summer since she realized that their friendship was stronger than their relationship, which he was alright with—and he was still a virgin. But, he went over to Cho, and undid the front of her robes, while kissing her neck gently. She finally shuddered out of her robes, wearing a light purple tank top that barely reached her navel, and a short mini skirt. She slipped off the rest of her clothes while Harry took his off down to his boxers, Cho down to her bra and thong. "Wanna try the bed first?" she asked, taking her long hair out of her ponytail.

"That'll work." They headed over to the bed, and lied down, Cho on bottom.

Harry undid her bra and slipped her thong off, throwing them to the side, while Cho slid his boxers off, him shaking them off his feet before attacking her with his sexual lust. He went inside her, Cho shuddering with the pleasure it brought. "Harry, you have no idea how that felt." He licked her hardened nipple, and then slowly kissed his way up to her mouth, making sure to keep the rhythmic thrusting going. Slowly, the orgasm came, both panting, and moaning, when Cho got impatient and rolled Harry over, so she was on top. She licked his chest, getting lower and lower, showing how flexible she was. Finally she sat straight up and screamed in pleasure, as the orgasm finally came and ended. She fell on top of Harry, panting, saying "Gods, Harry, that was so good. And, there's still the night left, and different places we can try it."

"I call pool."

It was very different in water. They had cast a bubblehead charm, so they could both breathe as they sunk to the middle of the pool, no where near the top or bottom. They did it again, only this time they didn't move around as much, except for their mouths, which kissed every part of their heads they could reach. As they reached the climax again, Cho brought her head back, breaking the bubble they shared, and quickly went to Harry's mouth, kissing him, taking his air, soon, he taking hers. They finally swam back to the surface, lying on the top, to breathless to do anything else.

Through the rest of the night, they did different things, getting dressed at the crack of dawn and sleeping together until they had to get up a couple of hours later. They separated when they left the room so they wouldn't be seen together and assumed of anything. Harry quickly went back to the Gryffindor common room, meeting Ron and Hermione. He smiled, heading towards his dormitory to change.

He came back down ten minutes later, holding his bag, changed into new robes. "I'm not even going to ask," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Ron winked and they went down to the Great Hall, Malfoy still eating like a pig, Harry eating just as much as the day before, feeling odd. He ignored the feeling, not wanting to think about it. He left for his classes with his friends, his day pretty normal except for Cho smiling at him often, and Malfoy slowly growing bigger like Dudley.

On the third day after the 'battle,' Malfoy stopped Harry after Potions, which was right before lunch, giving them more time to "talk," than normal. "All right Potter, what the bloody hell did you do to me?"

Ron and Hermione stayed behind Harry, who smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy."

"Look at me! I'm as big as a hippo, and I have cravings for all these drugs, and I have to constantly take them in large doses to feel better, and even then I want more!"

"So? At least you know what happened to you. I still don't know yet."

Malfoy surprisingly smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, it'll be _changing _how you act for a long, long time. And before I forget, _Kennzeichen Zug. _That'll probably pause the other spell, but not for long." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away laughing, Harry holding his stomach.

"Dormitory, now," he said, Hermione and Ron helping him on the way back. As soon as he reached the common room, he felt completely numb and couldn't move, Ron and Hermione basically dragging him up the stairs. They set him on his bed, as he bent over in half, holding his knees to his chest, as he felt his body shift, sharp pains jabbing him everywhere. His vision darkened, and he heard Ron gasp, as Hermione tried to stifle a scream. Finally, he could see again, and when he could, he wished he didn't. His arms were covered in white fur, and his legs were bent in an odd way. He quickly took his shoes off with his...paws, and saw rabbit feet. He quickly got up and moved to a mirror, seeing large white ears sticking out the top of his head, his bright green eyes still in the front of his head, a bunny nose and small mouth clearly showing. Harry quickly and awkwardly took off his robes, shirt, and pants, leaving on his boxers. He had hair covering everywhere, and his balls felt rather large and uncomfortable in the boxers. He was tempted to take them off and hop around, but he knew better, especially with Ron and Hermione in the room.

"Oh my God, Harry. We have to take you to Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said behind her hands, shock still evident on her face.

"And risk letting the whole school see me! No way!" His voice was higher, and it was harder to talk. "And...since when did you guys get taller?"

Ron was probably a foot taller than him, and he was eyes to Hermione's mouth. "Oh no, he's turning you into an actual rabbit, Harry! Oh no, oh no, oh no, this is badbadbad! We have to do something!"

"Just...go to class, and I'll stay here with the hangings shut, and if Cho asks, tell her...tell her...something happened, and I'm not allowed to see anyone...and if she doesn't like it, I'll make it up to her, promise."

Ron and Hermione nodded and left, Harry waiting a little bit before taking off the shorts and touching his now fuzzy and soft balls, giggling. He played with himself for a little bit, loving the feeling, then felt himself all over, trying to get used to this stupid spell Malfoy put on him. _And we didn't attack back! _He thought angrily. _I guess...it was more of a surprise, and Snape's room was right there, and we would've gotten in major trouble. I wouldn't want to get Ron and Hermione in trouble..._

At the thought of Ron, Harry's ears straightened and his balls tightened, and once he realized, he relaxed and started breathing harder. _And I'm taking all these fucking changes like they're NORMAL! I just got hit by a spell four days ago by MALFOY and I fucked Cho the other night, I got turned into a rabbit today, and I get horny at the thought of Ron! What the hell's wrong with me? Am I in some sort of shock, or something, and it hasn't sunk in?_

The more Harry thought about it, the more reality sunk in, and soon he put a silencing ward on the door, and he hopped around screaming in fear, even more when he shrunk another inch, his balls shrinking even more, he noticed. And when he felt around again, he found another hole, between his balls and anus, making him flip out once more.

After dinner got out, and everybody came back to the tower, Harry put on his boxers and shut his hangings, feeling six nipples on his chest. The door into the room opened and shut, Hermione calling softly, "Harry? Are you okay?"

"No," he said, voice high pitched and squeaky now, "it all sunk in, and Malfoy's going to pay for what he did and—" he stopped as Hermione opened the curtains, sadness on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry, I can't believe what Malfoy did to you. But, we, we went and told Madam Pomfrey what happened, and she said to stop by once all the kids in the common room go to bed, and we can should take your cloak."

Harry nodded, Ron beside Hermione, also looking distraught. "But, think of it this way mate. Malfoy must weigh at least 250 by now. Can't wait til his mum and dad see him. I don't think they'll be too happy to see their son weighing 800 pounds..."

"As soon as he takes the spells off of me, I'll take them off of him!" Harry squeaked.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, Hermione then going to do her homework while Ron stayed with Harry, making Harry pleasurably happy. Soon, the dormitory filled up, then Hermione snuck up, Ron and Harry following her out as Harry put on his invisibility cloak, which was considerably large on him. He hopped out of the common room and thru the building, heading towards the hospital wing, finally making it. Madam Pomfrey met them, Harry taking off the cloak before she saw them. "My, oh my," she said, taking one look at Harry. "I'm pretty sure I can reverse it. It was a spell, yes?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, and Madam Pomfrey took out her wand, waving and pointing it at Harry, muttering under her breath. Finally, probably a half hour later, Harry's limbs jerked and straightened, causing him to gasp in pain as he grew and changed back into his former self, Ron holding his clothes. "There you are Harry. Everything feel all right?"

Harry thought and nodded, smiling. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey." He could tell his face was paling, as did everyone else's. His voice was still high, like a girls. _How embarrassing,_ he thought.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It must be a simple side effect from how you were talking from before. If you want, you can go to your tower, or you can stay here for the night."

"I'll go back to the tower. Thanks though, for changing me back."

"No problem dear. Now get on to bed."

Halfway back to the tower, Ron said "She seemed a lot nicer than normal."

"She can be really nice once you stay with her enough," Harry said, starting to laugh.

"That was wrong on so many levels, Harry," Ron said, also laughing. _God it feels good to hear Ron laugh,_ Harry thought, then mentally smacked himself hard for thinking that.

But over the next couple days, Harry could no longer ignore what was happening to him. He was eating a lot more at meal times, and even sneaking down to the kitchens in the middle of the night to eat food from the kitchen. His thoughts kept wondering to guys around the school he knew and wanted to touch and feel, his voice didn't deepen at all, his muscles changed and became less toned, and all the food he was eating went to his hips, thighs, and chest. His lips became a little rounder and fuller, his eyes bigger and rounder, his cheek bones more formed, his hands and feet smaller, softer, and more delicate, his hair not as course on his body, his facial hair completely going away, and finally, his penis completely going away, with a vagina taking it's place, and full sized breasts growing.

When he woke up one morning looking like a female, he didn't understand. He was a girl, and a damn good looking one, too. He quickly cast an appearance spell on himself, to make it look like nothing had happened. He went thru the day, Hermione noticing his actions, finally at dinner saying, "Harry, what's wrong? You look pale and nervous."

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm still pissed at Malfoy for fucking me up."

Ron and Hermione bought it, Harry eating less than he usually did, or more back to his normal amount. As they went up to the common room, they were the last to leave, and as they got up, Harry asked, "Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron also stayed, but Harry said, "Go ahead Ron, I'll be up in a sec."

Ron nodded slowly, and went up the stairs, Harry not speaking until he was positive the door shut and even then cast a silencing ward around the room. "Yeah Harry, what is it?"

"I, I have something to show you. And I know what Malfoy's spell was, that he shot at me. Here." Harry cancelled the appearance spell, and Hermione screamed, then put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God, you're a girl!"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that."

"Like, 100 percent? Um...everything?"

"Yes, everything. Emotions, feelings, parts, everything."

Hermione sank into the chair, shocked. "Oh my god, Harry. You're, you're gorgeous though as a girl."

"Hehe, thanks," Harry replied, blushing. "But I can't stay like this forever."

"I know, I know! How're we going to tell this to Ron?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why? Out of his reactions or..." Hermione peered at him. "Or because he'd be sexually attracted to you as you are to him?"

Harry blushed profusely, and said "Well, uh, yes, but, there's, there's, other guys, out there I could easily get."

"Like? Come on, this is interesting."

"And this is girl talk?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Well, I wouldn't mind having Alexander Hikari."

"From Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah. I've noticed how he walks, talks to girls, and then his muscles, Quidditch skills, his hands...That guy I could die for."

"And would you have a one-night stand, or relationship?"

"Many one-night stands."

"Interesting..." Hermione giggled and said, "This is so weird. I suppose I'm going to have to give you some things. Follow me."

Harry followed the staircase up to the seventh level, where Hermione entered a large room, with seven beds, all filled with sleeping girls. Hermione muttered the silencing ward around their area, and she said normally, "Okay, you look about the same size as I am, so...here."

She handed Harry a bra, some underwear, and then some clothes, mainly mini skirts and low cut tank tops, along with a couple of regular shirts and pants. "I never wear these, so try them on."

Harry took off his shirt, Hermione turning around. He still wasn't used to his breasts, but managed to put the bra on without Hermione's help. "Okay, it's on."

Hermione turned around, nodding her approval. "You have no idea how great you look as a girl, Harry. Okay, now put on...this tank, this skirt, and this thong." Harry put them on, and Hermione smiled. "Sexy. You know what? Tomorrow, I bet I can get you to go find Alexander, and get him to sleep with you. Keep these things, put the appearance spell back on, and go to bed. I'll meet you down in the common room, and I'll chase off Ron, and you can go get Alex."

_Wait, what?_ "Why don't you ever go out and get a guy, Hermione? You seem to know how."

"Because all my guys you don't know about."

"What!" Thank god for the silencing ward.

"Yeah, don't tell Ron, but, I lost my virginity two years ago, to a seventh year."

"Wow. Nice job."

"Thanks. But go back to your dormitory, and I'll meet you in the morning."

Harry nodded and left, smiling with his new and hopefully not permanent clothes.

Harry woke up later than usual the next morning, and went to meet Hermione, then went to breakfast, Ron not noticing how silent the two were. Finally, Ron complained about needing to get his homework done, and the two joined him, Hermione saying her's was already done, and Harry saying he needed to go grab his stuff. "I'll be right back, so don't worry."

"Fine, leave me here all alone. Just hurry, okay? It can get pretty boring down here..."

"I bet," Harry replied as the two rushed off, Harry quickly running and grabbing the best pair of matching tanks and skirts while Hermione ran and grabbed the make-up.

Carefully, Hermione put it on, then took one long look at Harry and jumped on him, stripping the clothes off. "Fuck it, Harry, I want you. You're too damn sexy to just be with one person. I want you now!"

Harry was shocked, but when Hermione sucked on one of his nipples, he moaned and said, "And I want you before anyone else, Hermione." They moved around on Harry's bed naked, moaning, licking and fingering each other, enjoying every second. Harry attacked Hermione at first with his fingers, then moved down and started licking her gently all around, her yelling in pleasure. "Oh my god, Harry, again! More!"

He kissed her, and started gliding up, kissing and sucking where he knew felt good, Hermione kissing him hard, their tongues fighting in their mouths. Hermione in turned kissed him, gliding her tongue over him, doing to the same to his lower area. He yelled, wanting more and more, wishing it would never end, but it did, both teens panting hard, Hermione looking at the clock. "Shit. We gotta get you dressed soon, so you can see what kind of pleasure you can give a girl as a guy, then we'll turn you into a guy again somehow."

Harry nodded and got dressed, Hermione licking his breasts one last time. "Oh, so soft," she said, grinning, soon putting the make-up back on Harry.

They left the common room, Harry under the invisibility cloak, walking around the castle. Finally they found Alex with a couple of friends near the kitchens, Hermione telling Harry to take the cloak off, fixed his hair, muttered a little growing charm to make his hair longer, which made him look absolutely hotter from the rough, passionate kiss he got from Hermione. Finally she left, saying, "Hey, Alex, can I ask you something over here really quick?"

He turned, his short, wavy light brown hair swaying, his brown eyes turning to Hermione. He was wearing regular jeans, and a tight t-shirt, clearly showing his muscles. "Yeah?" He said, following her, saying a quick one second to his friends. His tall, lean build followed Hermione, his hands looking strong. He turned the corner, seeing Harry. He paused, giving Harry the scan, him looking up and down Harry—or the girl he saw.

"Alex, I want you to meet my friend—"

"Karie," Harry said holding out his hand, Alex shaking it.

"Anyway, Karie saw you and really wanted to meet you, you know, to get to know you better."

Alex nodded, at a loss for words. "Um, okay, yeah, that'd be great."

"Ever heard of the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, smiling seductively.

"Yeah. I've actually used it a couple of times."

"Oh good. Wanna meet me there tonight around nine?"

Alex nodded stupidly, as Harry smiled and turned away, smiling broadly now. "Hermione, I love you," Harry said once they were out of earshot and heading back towards the tower.

"I know you do _Karie._ What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. Spur of the moment name, rhymes with 'Harry.'"

"Haha. Oh shit, put on your cloak!"

Harry did, seeing an upset Ron at the end of the hall. "Ron!" she called, him seeing her and looking even more upset.

"Where were you? It's been over an hour, and I actually accomplished something on my own. Hey, where's Harry?" he asked, looking around.

"Uh, not sure actually. He said he was going to the library."

"If he met Malfoy...he's gonna get it."

Harry's insides tightened, even if he was going to have sex with Alex Hikari later. He would take Ron now without a second thought. "Maybe he's inside, Ron. Let's go."

Hermione opened the portrait, Harry looking in and seeing some kids sitting in the chairs, mainly fifth and seventh years, doing all their homework. "I'm going to put my stuff away. Be right back."

Harry followed, to put his cloak away, and to put the appearance spell back on. As they went to the top of the stairs, Ron opened the door to their room, and walked in, Harry right behind him. Ron then decided to shut the door, Harry moving out of the way, not noticing his cloak getting caught in the door and falling off. As Ron turned around, he looked like he was about to scream, so Harry put his hand over his mouth, feeling his friend's warm breath and strong features. Harry felt himself want Ron more and more, and had to pull away. "Ha-Harry? Wh, what happened to you? You're, you're, you're a girl...and fucking gorgeous!"

"_Silencio Zimmer,_" Harry said, pulling his wand off his bed and pointing it at the door. The whole room was in a silencing ward, and he also said the spell to lock the door. "This is what Malfoy's spell did to me, the 400 pound lard." And that wasn't to far off. Malfoy had also put on an appearance spell on himself, but it wasn't as strong, and it would waver and show you the beached whale, who still ate enough food in one meal for probably half his house. "And the spell also changed me, inside and out, physically and mentally; and physically and mentally, inside and out, I want you. Now. I've waited to long for this."

"H-How long?" Ron asked as Harry pushed him over to her own bed.

"Ever since...the day Malfoy cursed me. I just didn't have as strong a feeling, and I didn't know what it meant. And now, I'm getting what I want." She pushed Ron onto the bed, Ron backing on top of it, Harry crawling on top of him, sitting on his lap, undoing his robes, and taking off his clothes, then removed her own clothes, slowly and seductively, and leaned down, laying her breasts on Ron's strong chest, licking his nipples. He opened his mouth, starting to pant and moan, saying "This is wrong on so many levels."

"Is it? How? I already did Hermione, or she brought it on me first. And that was exciting."

"Holy shit." Ron brought his mouth up, pulling Harry down on top of him, and slowly entered Harry, her groaning with slight pain, but loving the feeling. Soon they got more into it, and reached the climax, soon ending, Harry panting on Ron's chest. "That was fucking amazing," she said, kissing Ron's throat, making him give a slight shudder. Soon, Harry started kissing Ron all over, including his finger, making sure to take her time on that, making Ron groan and arch his back, Harry moving away and taking his time in the area before moving back up, Ron's eyes wide, saying "I want you even more than before, now."

He kissed Harry deeply, entering her again, this time the feeling smoother, faster, and more sexual. When they reached the orgasm, it lasted longer than last time, and both were yelling for it to never stop, the sweet, sexual feeling to never end. But when it died, Harry lay panting next to Ron, having to get ready for later. "Why are you leaving?" He asked, pulling her closer, kissing her nose, then slowly working down to her nipples.

"Because I have to. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Ron didn't move as Harry left the bed, and realized she had been bleeding. "Oh, shit," she said, looking at the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ron said, sitting up.

"My, my period. We didn't use any protection. Oh shit."

"Oh crap," Ron said, agreeing.

Harry pointed with his wand to the bed, muttering the cleaning spell. The blood disappeared, and he got dressed, found the make-up that Hermione had left behind and put it on, looking as good as when Hermione put it on. He walked back over to Ron, giving him a deep, passionate kiss, and throwing the invisibility cloak on, leaving after giving a quick lick to Ron's finger.

Harry walked up to the Room of Requirement, drawing off his cloak as he got close, seeing Alex. Alex stood up, smiling. "Hey beautiful," he said, looking her over once more.

"Hey handsome, you ready?" When he nodded, Harry walked past the door thinking _Someplace for hot, dieing sex, not like last time, but better...someplace for hot, dieing sex, not like last time but better...someplace for hot, dieing sex, not like last time, but better... _Harry opened his eyes, and opened the door, heading into a room that had an even bigger bed, if the same sheets and pillows, same floor, even bigger couch, no pool, and an entire bookcase full of things to help "up" the sexual feeling and/or experience, Alex and Harry taking half the things, soon in a world of only hot sex and never ending horniness.

And it lasted all night, climax after climax, getting better and better, even with the drugs fading off. Round after round, with barely any break, still fucking as dawn appeared, the two bringing it to an end as it was time to go to breakfast. "I'll see you later...or, tonight maybe?"

"You know it," Harry said, letting Alex go out first, soon following after casting the appearance charm on himself. He met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, both in a rather good mood. "Have a good night?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Oh yes. And...I think I'm addicted to sex."

"As a side effect from Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"No, no, I just had sex with four different people in the last 24 hours almost."

"And wanna make it five?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Ron.

"What?" the group asked as one, staring.

"I saw you yesterday, coming down to the common room. You were talking to Hermione, but I hid once you saw Ron. I don't know what you did Harry, but I was hornier than hell, and I wanted you bad. I still do, actually."

"Fuck then, literally. Now. Let's go." Harry got up, leading Ginny up to the rooms, since the four of them has the morning off. Since Harry loved his new body, he didn't know if he ever wanted to be a guy again. He was considering it though, until Ginny put her fingers into him, licking his breasts lovingly, leaving little kisses. Harry gasped, and lost control of his feelings as he attacked Ginny, sliding his tongue and touching her everywhere he could, her moaning with every finger, every touch with his tongue, especially loving when he had three fingers in her, and licking just underneath her bellybutton.

Harry loved it when she got on top of him, and inserted two fingers, kissing up and down the area between his breasts, and blowing softly. Finally, after feeling like it was time to go to class, the two went back into the common room from Harry's bed, wanting to actually thank Malfoy for this new and improved body.

The sex continued for five more days, Harry feeling sicker after every 'session,' no matter how pleased he was. He literally _was _addicted to sex; if he didn't get anything after so many hours, he would start sweating and start having to touch himself to lower the tension he had. He had soon fucked, though, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Alex, Lavender Brown, The Parvati twins, Seamus, Dean, almost with Neville but he was too nervous which Harry shrugged off, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, and Dustin Coonz—a fifth year in Gryffindor.

Harry became known as the Sex-Machine, but he knew he was a whore; he couldn't help it, he was addicted to sex. He had to stop though on the sixth day of starting to fuck his friends (Cho didn't really count since he was a guy when he did her) because he believed he was pregnant. He guessed it was because of all the magic of his friends, that had managed to speed things from months to days, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to have a lot of kids in three days. His stomach started expanding very noticeably on the sixth day, growing larger and larger, till it got to the point where Harry needed help standing by the end of dinner (Malfoy was still shoving food into his face, Ron guessed he had to weigh a thousand pounds by now) and led Harry up to his bed, laying him down, Harry canceling the appearance spell, Ron and Hermione seeing how big his stomach truly was. "Mate, I think everyone you had sex with—all their kids are in there."

And Ron seemed right. Harry couldn't move the seventh and eighth day, and his stomach still grew bigger, surprisingly none of it hurting to bad, or even killing him. On the ninth day, Harry had to move, or he was going to go insane. His stomach was like a hot air balloon, and Harry put a lightening spell on his oversized gut, and threw on his invisibility cloak, walking around, slowly but surely. He slowly wandered the halls, not surprising him when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the kitchens. He whispered the appearance spell on himself, and took off his cloak, saying "So, I see you're still eating."

Malfoy turned around, slowly, looking surprised. "And I see you're loving life."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, you could say that. I should actually do you a favor, and take those spells off of you."

"A favor? Why?" Hope shined in Malfoy's eyes though.

"Because, turning me into a woman has been the best experience of my life."

Malfoy looked surprised. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, and here." Harry said the counter-curses to the spells, and watched Malfoy as he slowly shrunk back to his normal size, since all the weight was brought on by magic. "So, you're back to normal, and you can turn me back into a guy when you feel I'm enjoying life too much."

Harry turned and heard Malfoy say, "I am never eating food again. Ever!"

Harry put his cloak back on and went back to the common room, taking his cloak off once more before entering, so Ron and Hermione could follow him back upstairs. As he laid on his bed though, he felt his water break, and he groaned, Ron pulling off the underwear. It was—as you can say—a very odd birth. All the kids came out easily for the most part, fourteen of them, one for each person he fucked. There were seven boys and seven girls; the boys Harry figured from the girls he fucked, since one looked like Cho, there was a set of twins, and one already had red hair. For the girls, the only one's he could tell was Ron's, Dean's, and Dustin's. The kids stared at him, Ron and Hermione not knowing what to say. All at once, the children looked at him and slowly disappeared, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione by themselves.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, looking stunned.

"I, I couldn't tell you," Harry said.

"I don't know either," Hermione said. "I've never read anything like that."

Harry soon got up, feeling sore, and not bothering to put the appearance spell back on as he walked back down to the common room, everyone staring. At dinner, Cho came over, saying, "Harry, is that you?" He nodded, slightly blushing. "Damn sexy," and kissed him in front of the entire Great Hall, smiling when she left.

Everyone stared, and he just smiled, loving the look on Malfoy's face. After dinner, Malfoy walked up to him, and said "So Potter, no matter what you do, everyone still loves you, huh?"

"Yeah they do, and get used to it Malfoy. You'll never win at anything, and guess what? I'll be better than you, always, male or female."

Malfoy's face turned red, and he said the counter spell to Harry's transformation, and said, "I liked you better as a guy, 'cause then I could actually look at you."

Harry nodded and went back to his dormitory, Ron and Hermione staying in the common room to start homework, and stepped into the room, falling to the floor, wanting to yell in pain. His arms, legs, hands and feet all grew back to their normal size, his breasts shrunk and disappeared, his dick grew back, which gave him the odd feeling he was fucking himself, his body inside put itself back to normal, his eyes, cheekbones, and mouth going back to normal. He wiped all the make-up off, and said, "Oh my god, how can Hermione stand all this shit? Hey! My voice! It's back to normal!"

He put his normal clothes back on and ran downstairs, everyone once more staring at him. "That fucking spell Malfoy put on me, he said the counter-curse, and I'm normal now." Everyone continued staring, Ron and Hermione coming over. "I thought you were going to sleep," Ron said, "Otherwise I would've followed you up there."

"And you're sure you're back to normal?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, and you can have your clothes back now, thanks. And that was, I'm hoping, the biggest and strangest adventure we _ever_ have," Harry said, grinning.

Ron and Hermione agreed, all sitting down to do none other than: Homework.

-------------------------------------------------------

okay, yeah, my mind is seriously fucked up, and this is another reason why Pain and Rememberance isn't updated, but it will be soon (hopefully) i promise! I just have to type it up somemore. Oh, heres some definations if u want...idk...u probly already figured them out and thanks to those of u who have corrected me! But:

_Geschlechtsumwandlung: _Sex Change  
_Drogensucht: _Drug Addiction  
_Gedankenkontrolle—Fett: _Mind Control--Fat/Obese, etc.  
_Kennzeichen Zug: _Rabbit Features

so yeah, r&r please, i suppose


End file.
